


The More You Struggle the Deeper it Cuts

by bone_turner



Category: Persona 5
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blood and Gore, Degradation, Dom Akechi Goro, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Gore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, akeshu - Freeform, akira lost a bet, barbed wire, passing out from blood loss, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bone_turner/pseuds/bone_turner
Summary: Akira regrettably loses a game of darts to Goro Akechi.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The More You Struggle the Deeper it Cuts

“It sure does hurt doesn’t it? Being at the mercy of the one man you surely can’t stand. Seeing you all covered in your own blood” Goro snickers then immediately returns to a cold look. “How pathetic."

Akira laid completely unclothed on the cold floor, which, under any circumstance, would have been overly uncomfortable and freezing. If it weren't for the warmth of his own blood trickling from his skin and pooling around his body, causing the icy ground underneath him to turn warm and damp, he surely would've suffered more.  
He was in a rather… undesirable predicament after losing a bet with none other than Goro Akechi. Losing a game of darts is one thing, but losing a game of darts to Goro? Well that ended up with Akira on the ground with many long strands of barbed wire snaked around him, digging into his chest, wrists, ankles, and thighs. He was aware that the stakes were high, but he should have learned by now to never underestimate Goro Akechi when he's aiming for a goal. He always gets what he wants, no matter what it could possibly be. And tonight? He wanted Akira to suffer.

“You should be thanking me after all." Goro hissed as he slowly kneels down to get closer to the bleeding boy on the floor. “A slut like you just has to be quite pleased by the pain and attention he’s getting today. Much more than he deserves if I have to say for myself.” He places his hand on the side of Akira’s face that isn’t pressed against the floor and they lock eyes. “Wouldn't you agree?”

Akira couldn’t lie. The pain of the metal piercing into his flesh was sharp, agonizing, and much too pleasurable for him to admit out loud. The deeper the barbs press into his body the harder he gets. He can not only feel the blood trickling down his thighs, but also the droplets of precum slowly escaping his half hard cock. The sharp pain of the wire tangled around his body, as well as the harsh words from Goro were enough to get him flustered to the point where he can't bare not being touched. He tries to inch his lower half closer to Goro as if to signal his longing for touch, but the more he struggles the barbs dig into him and force out a moan along with a breathy “fuck”. Goro chuckled upon hearing it, and keeping his eye contact with Akira he jerks his hand away from his face and brings it right back down with a smack, causing Akira to make another pleasure sound. Goro pushes him onto his back and straddles him, careful not to get snagged by the wire. He carefully, yet quickly, places his right hand around Akira’s throat, and his left hand entangled into his hair; forcefully gripping onto it.

“I didn’t fucking tell you you could speak, now did I?” Goro snapped. Akira didn’t say a word.  
“Answer me.”  
Akira hesitated but decided to speak. “No… You didn’t”  
“You’ll listen to me now, yes?”  
“Yes”  
“Yes, 'what'?”  
“Yes… Master”  
“Now that’s my good boy, isn’t it?” Goro responded, a malicious grin stuck on his face. He brought his hand back and slapped Akira across the face yet again. “I’m not going to let you off so easy the next time you don’t listen, so keep quiet or I’ll leave you like this over night. Are we clear?”  
Akira nodded, staying silent.  
“Good.” Goro gazed down at Akira on the ground, his eyes observing his entire body and stopping at his now fully hard cock. Akira whimpered as Goro placed his shoe against his length.

“Truly revolting.” Goro spat, still glaring down at Akira with his wine colored eyes. “I cannot believe I own a disgusting pig such as yourself. You should really be ashamed of yourself... Not being able to differentiate pain and pleasure. It’s all just the same to you.” He put more force down on Akira’s swelling cock, the sole of Goro’s shoe uncomfortably rubbing against the skin of his cock. “Huh, your cheeks are red. My, are you flustered?" Goro takes his shoe off of Akira’s body, and continues to stare. He once again kneels down to Akira’s eye level and stares at him. He pulls his glove off and positions his hand on Akira’s length and begins slowly pumping, gradually picking up speed.

Akira’s brain is fuzzy, and he so desperately wishes that his master would let him finish this time. On top of the torture of constantly being prodded and pierced by sharp wire, he was so ridiculously turned on. The more Goro pumped the closer he felt like he was near ready to finish. He started slowing his pace to which Akira whines, making Goro smirk.  
“If you want me to let you cum you're going to have to beg for it. If you’re convincing enough, maybe I’ll think about making you cum."  
“P-Please...” Akira muttered  
“You might need to repeat that. I didn’t quite hear you.” Goro had that devilish grin on his face, and God did it make him much more attractive.

Akira could feel himself getting closer. He doesn’t think he can take it anymore. The blood loss was starting to get to him as well. He was full of arousal, and a throbbing pain started to spread over his entire body. He needed something, anything, but he knew Goro wouldn't give him what he wanted unless he did what his Master asked.

Akira begged and pleaded as if his life depended on it. “Please… Please, sir. I can’t take it anymore. Please I’m so close!"  
He and Goro locked eyes yet again. His head is now pounding, and his eyesight is starting to blur due to the loss of blood. Nonetheless, he continues to beg like it’s second nature. Eyes still locked together as best as Akira can manage with his cloudy eyesight.  
Goro whispered, “Go ahead. Do it for me." Soon after the command was sent, Akira came. It was painful given his current situation, but God was it the most intense orgasm of his life. He finished on Goro's hand and partially on his own stomach. He noticed Goro still looking into his eyes. What Akira didn’t realize was how much blood he had lost. His eyesight slowly started to fade out towards the end of his orgasm. He can feel everything in the room start to dim as his eyesight starts to slowly dwindle. He softly smiles, hoping he appears to still be looking into Goro’s eyes; everything goes black. 

Akira opens his eyes to find himself in Tae Takemi’s back office. He tries to sit up, but is interrupted by sharp pains all throughout his body and is forced to lie back down. He looks down at his body; his limbs are covered in red stained gauze, an IV was attached to his arm, and he was alone in the room.  
Takemi must have heard him move as he could hear the hard click of her heels speedily making its way to the door to open it.

“Oh my God. You're awake.” Takemi looked as if she was beyond livid, but you could tell by her eyes and voice how worried she was. Akira sheeply smiled and waved at her. “What the hell happened to you?!" The more she spoke the more the worry in her voice showed. "I was getting ready to close up and I hear a knock at my door and there you are: Unconscious, covered in blood, and completely beat up. Care to explain?”

Takemi talked his ear off, and all Akira could do was laugh to himself. His head and body throbbed from pain, despite the pain killers that are probably in him right now. It’s all too like Goro to not deal with his injuries on his own. He couldn’t be bothered to deal with it himself. Not only that, but medical emergencies aren’t really something he was specialized in. Him bringing Akira to Takemi’s office showed he cared, despite the way he did it.  
And you know what? He loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to BurnMyBren for enabling me to write this and also beta reading it and proofreading it for me. Thanks a lot bestie.


End file.
